Fascination
by xChristabelx
Summary: Daisuke's imagination heads down a devious path while watching Lucifer prepare for a show. Leaning strongly towards Daisuke/Yuki. Oneshot


**Fascination**

Daisuke was casually leaning against the barrier that separated the venue's auditorium from its stage when Mizuki found him. Lucifer were just setting up for sound check and 's guitarist looked for all the world as if he had nothing better to do than to watch their rival band prepare. The red-haired singer couldn't suppress a smirk as he walked up beside his guitarist, crossing his arms and resting them on the barrier as well.

"Spying again," Mizuki asked, his eyes never leaving the proceedings on stage. Daisuke just flashed his band mate an unimpressed look, but then smirked, his dark eyes glinting in the bright lights coming from the stage. "Nah, more like bored," he replied in a casual tone. Mizuki just smiled and shook his head in mock-exasperation. Trust Daisuke to be this calm a mere two hours before a concert and the vocalist was just about ready to voice his thoughts in favour of some light banter when sound erupted from the stage, the starting notes of Datenshi Blue echoing throughout the spacious and still empty concert hall.

The atmosphere surrounding the two members of changed abruptly and flowed throughout the spacious venue. Both musicians' eyes were immediately riveted to the stage as Λucifer practiced their possibly most famous song. It was breathtaking, over and over again. Even Mizuki had to admit to that. Λucifer had their problems, yes, they had their flaws. But they were damn good and that realisation did nothing at all to alleviate Mizuki's rising nervousness.

Daisuke's thoughts, meanwhile, couldn't even be bothered to linger on 's own upcoming show as support act for Λucifer as he watched the other band practice. The guitarist didn't even notice the slightly bemused glances Mizuki shot in his direction once in a while. Daisuke's eyes were watching one person and one person only and that happened to be Yuki, Λucifer's leader and lead guitarist.

It never ceased to amaze Daisuke, the way Yuki managed to exude the power and energy he did, whether on stage or off stage. It was no wonder that he'd naturally been chosen as the band's leader. Being a band leader himself, Daisuke knew what it took to keep a bunch of fickle artists together and he could well imagine Yuki being the person to do so. Not to mention that the man was _hot._

Being rivals or not, Daisuke couldn't deny that. He'd always been a very physical person so he tended to listen to what his body told him. And right now, watching Yuki play his guitar with such devotion, Daisuke's body screamed attraction. It weren't only the other guitarist's looks, though, that made 's leader react so strongly to him. No, the true attraction lay in the small movements and posture, the control and power which Yuki exuded when playing.

Daisuke had always experienced Λucifer's leader to be a very mild-mannered and soft-spoken person. Not once had he seen Yuki lose his temper, even when taunted and holding back one of the other band members. It made Daisuke wonder just how far the other guitarist's self-control really reached.

If he threaded his fingers through those long black locks, pulling Yuki's head back just enough to ravish his mouth, would Yuki moan, or would he push Daisuke away? A smirk formed on the guitarist's lips. The song was ending and Yuki was eliciting the last powerful chords from his guitar before stilling the strings. Daisuke watched as Yuki brought the strap of his guitar over his head, the motion making a few stray strands of dark hair fall across the guitarist's eyes.

Yuki immediately swiped them back before setting his guitar down gently to lean against and amplifier. He then stretched languorously, arching his back slightly to ease some tension in his muscles. The movement made Yuki's pale blue shirt, which already showed off most of his toned stomach, ride up even higher. Daisuke was captivated. If he ran his hands across that smooth skin, down the taut muscled stomach and just below the other guitarist's waistline ever so teasingly… Would Yuki moan? Would he be that bit closer to losing his composure and would those long nimble fingers reach out for Daisuke to helplessly grasp for support?

A deep hum of approval escaped 's guitarist then and he suppressed the moan that was to follow. Damn his vivid imagination. It was usually very useful, especially when writing songs, but right now the guitarist had imagined himself into a raging hard-on.

It was only with this realisation that Daisuke returned to reality. Λucifer had now left the stage and Mizuki was watching his band mate with a knowing smirk, but also in awe at the rare captivation he had just witnessed on Daisuke's usually confident features. A wry smile appeared on the red-headed singer's lips.

"It doesn't matter how well we're doing, or how famous we are. It doesn't matter how famous they are and what they're going through at any given time," Mizuki mused. "In the end, he's always going to be your God." With those words the redhead's gaze dropped to Daisuke's obviously very _pressing_ problem. He chuckled. "We have half an hour 'til sound check," Mizuki announced. "Don't be late."

Daisuke smirked, as confident as always. "Don't worry, we won't fail," he assured his vocalist. Turning around, Daisuke picked up his guitar which was lying on the row of seats behind him, safely packed in its case. "We'll play this show and we'll be mind-blowing." It was when he had already moved a few paces away from Mizuki that Daisuke turned around. "And who knows, perhaps later on I'll catch me a God."


End file.
